


Puppy Love

by meikyuu_makeyou



Category: Naniwa Danshi, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: When Raul finds himself feeling something more than just friendship for his new found friend Michieda Shunsuke, what will happen to the new budding friendship between the two tall teenagers? Will he come to term with his feelings and how would Michieda react to his feelings?





	Puppy Love

Koji is finally back to the team, much to everyone’s delight. But it also means the chances of Meguro disappearing has increased. Raul sat on the sofa and stared forlornly at the empty room. Despite Fukazawa’s best efforts to insist that there should not be any couple within a group, Raul isn’t blind to see the love between some of the members, making him wonder why was the rule even implemented in the first place.

His phone screen lit up with a notification for a new message and when he opened the message, Raul found himself staring incredulously at his phone. There was a photo of Michieda Shunsuke in a pale pink dress, winking into the camera. Raul blinked, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks as he scrolled down to find more photos being sent.

“Is this a joke or he lost a dare, what the heck?” Raul thought to himself and cast a look behind his back to make sure none of his oniichans came back from whatever they are doing. 

The photos streamed in - a blue checked dress, a black lacy one, and then the bright red one. The wig the other boy was wearing changes with the dress, and Raul found himself having a preference to the adorable twin pigtails styled one.

“What is this?” he finally managed a reply.

“Costume for the autumn show, I drew the short lot... I’m one of the girls in the skit.”

“Ah…”

“I have trouble choosing which style fits me better… After all, the fans have already seen me as a girl before… and the rest of the idiots are treating this as a competition, I hate losing.”

“Ahhhh…”

“Help me out?”

Raul fell silent, staring at his phone and the photos that are saved in his phone. He felt the burning anticipation, slithering down his spine, on how the other would react to his reply.

“Black one….”

“Oh?”

“With the twin pigtails…”

“Oh???”

“What? You asked me to choose. The black would accentuate your pale complexion.”

“I’m just surprised, alright then; I’ll go with that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Doubting yourself? Or…”

Raul shrieked and sent an angry sticker at him. There was silence, and suddenly a voice message comes through. Raul considered the message for a while, and dug for his earphones. He doesn’t trust any kansai voice message ever since Meguro accidentally played Koji’s voice message and well, Raul would rather not remember the contents for it. He pressed play and Michieda’s voice flooded his ears.

“Or are you upset that I’ll wear that in front of a crowd.”

Raul doesn’t know if it was the deep, static voice or the words the voice said, or the mere fact that it was Michieda who said those words, but he feels a little funny in his stomach. He locked his phone and distracted himself with the questionnaire for the magazine, taking deep breaths to calm the nerves pooling in his stomach. He felt bad leaving the other boy on read but the pure fact that he can’t fathom what the other boy wants, an appropriate reaction to the voice message, he had better not risk it. 

After all, Snow Man had always taught him that it is best to remain silent until you know what you wish to convey.

Plus Michieda is a friend right? Not those romantically inclined kind of friend? Isn’t Michieda dating Nagao, they have always been close. Raul felt an annoyed stir in his blood, and he looked at the magazines laid out in front of him irritatingly.

There was a mix-up in the schedules, and they had an addition photoshoot slotted in, and by the time they left the studio, everyone was already half dead. 

Koji was basically draped over Meguro as Meguro dragged both of them home. Hikaru was talking quietly with Fukazawa and Shota was being forced to eat something other than gummies by Miyadate. Sakuma was nowhere to be seen but Raul heard Abe’s voice trying to memorise his script for the news reporter job, he assumed the smaller male is keeping Abe company.

He bade them farewell, receiving tired grunts from both Hikaru and Fukazawa, and he took towards the train station. He forgets about the entire message incident until he was on the train, heading back home. He unlocked his phone and gaped at the messages he had, opening the newest one from Koji. 

There was only one message that read, “please reply to Micchi, he is panicking; I don’t know what happened between you two, but please sort it out, don’t do this to Micchi.”. Raul blinked and went back to the conversation page to find 20 unread messages from the other boy.

_Hey, Raul? I was just joking. I’m sorry. Reply me pls._

_Raul? Are you mad?_

_I’m really sorry, please… that was uncalled for, I’m sorry._

_I know we are friends, and I really shouldn’t hit on you like this. I’m sorry._

_I’m still going to wear the outfit you choose, because you’re right, it suits me more._

_[Photo]_

_Please, reply me when you can. I’ll be waiting._

_Koji-kun said today was a busy day, I’m sorry for troubling you when you’re busy._

There were more messages like that and each sounded more desperate than before. Raul frowned, and typed a reply.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t reply. The schedules got mixed up so we had to pack in more things.”

Almost immediately, there was a reply from the boy.

“Thank goodness. I thought…”

Raul blinked and was about to type "?” back when the other message came.

“I forgot you guys are getting busier, I’m sorry for troubling you. Please, have a good rest for tonight. Just going home?”

“Hey, I didn’t mean it…”

“I know, I’m just… I don’t know what’s wrong, heh.”

“Micchi, do you want to…”

“No, it’s ok; I’m glad you’re ok. I’m going to turn in now, good night.”

“Good night, sweet dreams.”

Raul locked his phone and sighed, there was something nagging me about the other boy, the way his messages went did not sit quite well with him. He stared down at his phone and impulsively checked when will his next off day be. 

Friday and Saturday. 

As the train pulled into his station, Raul hopped off the train at his stop, stared at the dates. If he manages to weasel some information out of Koji, then his plan works. He deftly typed out a message to Koji and hurried home. 

“Hey, Koji-kun… may I ask if Micchi will be free this upcoming weekend? Or if he has work, what are his schedules like.”

Raul bade his mom goodnight after shoving the supper down and popped into the shower to clean up before he falls right on his bed and checked his phone. There was an unread message from Koji but when Raul opened it, it was not a reply from Koji.

“Meguro here, Koji is sleeping already. I’ll help you ask him tomorrow morning, also I guess Micchi isn’t part of the group so the no dating rule doesn’t apply to you, but don’t get caught, be careful. Good night.”

Raul laughed, replied with his thanks and rolled over to sleep. He will decide tomorrow when Koji – or more like Meguro – replies. That night, he dreamt of a black lacy dress and a particular someone with twin pigtails.  
  


Raul woke up on Friday and bounced up from his bed. He will be taking a short trip out to Osaka. With Michieda’s schedules in hand, he is so ready to surprise the other boy. Much to Meguro’s disbelief, they aren’t dating yet (Koji shrieked at the side about the idea of them dating, and Meguro pat him gently to soothe his nerves) and Raul just sighed at that reality. Meguro had given him a sachet of his favourite cologne but Raul was determined to not use it.

He peeked into the rehearsal room for the show, courtesy of Koji who sent the junior manager a heads up message, and greeted Okura and Yokoyama. They shot him curious looks and he snuck to the corner, finding Michieda out swiftly. Okura came over to tug him to where he and Yokoyama were sitting at, inciting a shriek from him. 

“What chu here for?” Okura asked curiously. “Koji isn’t going to be here!”

Raul flushed, shaking his head. “I’m looking for Micchi… eda-kun.”

“Micchi?” Yokoyama stared down at Raul, giving him a knowing nod. 

Okura’s eyes widened and gasped as he turned to Micchi and then back to Raul.

“Ohhhhhh.”

“Say kiddo, did Takizawa impart any advice for this? After all, he stole Subaru from us quite early on in life.” Yokoyama leaned in secretively and winked. 

Raul blinked at them. 

“Wh… Wha… What?” He stammered, eyes darting away sheepishly. 

Okura tsked at him before he slung an arm across Raul’s shoulder. He hushed Yokoyama’s protests and turned to Raul. His voice slightly low and Raul could hear the intended threat. 

“Listen kiddo, if you want a piece of our Micchi you have to go through all 6 of us. Got it?”

“Yeah, we ain’t letting a Tokyo kid steal the heart of our baby.” Yokoyama muttered behind their backs. 

Raul shivered at the threat and Okura wagged a finger at him. Flicking him on the head, the tall and large built man spoke. 

“But Yokoyama-kun here is just a huge tsundere, so listen to Okura-kun and just go for it. Micchi probably likes you too or he wouldn’t have moped around since Tuesday.” 

Raul shook his head quickly, trying to explain the situation before the two seniors come to a conclusion of their own. Then, suddenly, Okura’s words hit him at full force. 

Michieda has been feeling down since Tuesday? Isn't that the day they had that conversation? And the weird, panicked messages Michieda had sent him. Raul blinked and turned his attention back to the ground and watched Takahashi and Michieda do a body roll together. 

The music stopped and Okura turned, almost immediately, back to the floor, calling for a ten minutes break. Almost immediately, all the members of Naniwa Danshi came running to them. They saw Raul and briefly casted Michieda a look before they consulted with the seniors. Raul edged away and busied himself with his phone, Koji has been spamming him messages since five minutes ago. 

“Hey.” 

Raul looked up startled and met eyes with Michieda. He shifted his things and Michieda took the space. He looked down at his phone, trying to come up with something to say. 

“So…”

Ah, Michieda spoke already. 

“Why are you here?”

Raul blinked. What’s with the cold attitude he is receiving. 

“Can’t I be here?”

“Raul, you are busy. The group is busy, you probably should rest at home on your day off… not come to Osaka… what’s wrong?”

“I want to see you!” Raul blurted out, turning away, his cheeks reddening. 

“Something doesn’t feel right about the messages you sent, I got worried… I know I shouldn’t be here, I’m just… worried…”

Michieda stared at him stunned before he breaks into a smile. He hesitated slightly before he stretched over to pull Raul close and ruffled his hair strongly. 

“Idiot. Thanks for coming!”

Raul flushed and struggled but Michieda had a strong hold on him. They pulled away and Michieda stood up. Before any of them could say anything, the door swung open and the bubbly, small senior Yasuda bounced in and started allocating everyone with their redesigned crossdressing clothes. Michieda laughed and turned back to Raul, eyes crumpling to a smile, and said. 

“Almost time for us to practise the skit with our costumes, ready to see me in a dress?” 

Raul flushed redder and shrieked before Michieda hopped away to the changing area at the rear of the room. Okura and Yokoyama gave him knowing looks and Okura hissed to him to prepare himself and keep his mouth shut. Raul was glad to heed that advice because when Michieda ducked out from the curtains, his pigtails bouncing, and they met eyes, Raul was very glad he has enough control to shut his mouth. 

Michieda stopped in front of him and twirled a little, showing off the dress. Raul gulped and nodded, meekly giving two thumbs up. Michieda frowned at his reaction and spun on his heels - heels!!! - and walked back to the group as they got into position to start their song. 

“It’s our song actually, it’s called Candy my Love!” Okura supplied helpfully and Raul thanked him quietly. 

When the song ended, Okura gestured for a second go and the boys got into position again. Raul blinked and tried not to think too much when Michieda blew a kiss in his general direction. He really wants a hole to hide in, to escape the increasing shame that he feels something for his friend. 

Okura grinned and called the boys - or girls - to him and Michieda stands dangerously close to Raul, a hand on his shoulder as he adjusted the strap of the heels. Raul blinked and shot a hand out to stablise him when he wobbled on the heels. Michieda grinned at him and thanked him for the help. 

Ohashi gasped and shrieked that Jo groped his butt and the juniors started tickling, and groping, each other. Michieda squealed and whacked Nagao on the head before the latter runs off with pelts of laughter. Raul feels an unspoken rage and he tugged Michieda closer to him. Michieda stumbled, stunned by Raul’s actions, and Raul pressed a steady hand around his waist, using his height as an advantage. 

He glared slightly at Nagao but stepped away from Michieda calmly.

Michieda and the three seniors watched him curiously and he scratched his nose at a non-existent itch. Michieda gave his seniors a look and nodded his thanks before he tugged Raul to the stairway. When the door closed behind them, and the loud thud echoed in the enclosed area before Michieda pushed him to wall.

“A kabedon~” Raul’s mind helpfully supplied. 

“Raul, I know this may change our relationship but I have been meaning to tell you this…”

Michieda paused, leaned closer to Raul and lowered his voice. Michieda slowly placed his hand on his arm, slowly using his fingers to walk up to his cheek, caressing it gently. Raul’s breath hitched as he had never been in such close proximity with a girl or Michieda in this situation.

And Michieda really is a pretty girl - pale complexion, adorable and pretty eyes. 

Raul shivered a little, as older boy looked at him in the eyes, his eyes reflecting nothing but sincerity. Michieda pulled away slightly and spoke softly, hesitating as he spoke.

“I don’t think I can ever treat you as just a friend. I want to be more than just a friend. So would you, Murakami Maido Raul, agree to be my boyfriend?”

Raul blinked spastically and before his mind could catch up, he found himself nodding. 

“I’ll be in your care from now…”

Michieda grinned, his twin pigtails bouncing as he crushed Raul in a tight hug. Raul’s hands comes around his waist, and Michieda took the chance, and their height difference, to rest his head on his shoulder. They hugged for a while, basking in the comfort of each other before they pulled away shyly. Michieda took their hands together and Raul bumped their foreheads together.

“What will Koji-kun say when he finds out?”

“I actually came here to confess, so I think Ren-kun will prepare him…”

“Does Meguro-kun treat Koji-kun well?”

“I trust him.”

“Then I’ll trust you.”

“How do you know that I won’t lie?”

“Because I trust you.”

“Idiot!”

They shared a smile and Michieda pulled away regretfully, tugging Raul back to the rehearsal room.

“Let’s go for our first date after rehearsal, tapioca milk tea?”

“Let’s do so, but I was thinking of a cafe… and I’m not Hikaru-kun, you know… I don’t always want Tapioca.”

“Shut up tall boy.”

“You’re tall yourself!!!”

“Yeah, but not tall enough clearly.”

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like their friendship a lot, their are such pretty boys and a budding friendship between the two tall towers of tokyo/osaka >..<  
> Island TV broke me pretty much when Micchi "fought" with Koji to wish Raul hbd, my heart just melted.
> 
> Thanks for reading this~


End file.
